


A insensatez de escrever e guardar cartas de amor

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Past Fic, Portuguese, lords and ladies
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esme não havia previsto que Mustrum continuaria lhe mandando cartas - past!fic - Weatherwax/Ridcully</p>
            </blockquote>





	A insensatez de escrever e guardar cartas de amor

Esme não havia previsto que Mustrum continuaria lhe mandando cartas, oque era um tanto frustrante já que desde que era menina gostava de acreditar que saberia como todos a sua volta agiriam em qualquer situação.

Ele não havia dito nada para ela no seu último dia em Lancre, pelo menos não nada depois da ponte. O vendo andando para longe cabisbaixo após dizer a sua resposta lhe ocorreu que aquela seria a última vez que teria qualquer tipo contato com ele.

Aí uma semana depois as cartas começaram.

.

.

.

Esme não contou para Gytha sobre as cartas que estava recebendo do mago de Ankh-Morpork que havia vindo passar as férias na cidade no ultimo verão, já conseguia imaginar as piadinhas bobas, e com uma grande probabilidade, indecentes que a outra jovem bruxa de Lancre faria. Ou numa possibilidade pior, conversas sobre seus sentimentos.

Não precisava de piadinhas, e na sua opinião emoções eram um assunto que ela achava que tinha um espaço bem maior do que deveria ter nas conversas das pessoas da sua idade, não era como se ela não as tivesse também mas não conseguia compreender a necessidade compulsiva que algumas pessoas pareciam ter de esfregar seus sentimentos na cara dos outros.

E achava que não era relevante contar a ninguém (embora Nanny Gripes soubesse de alguma maneira mesmo assim), um dia as cartas parariam, provavelmente em breve já que ela não as respondia, não podia responder, só o encorajaria a continuar com aquela tolice se o fizesse.

As cartas parariam de ser escritas e isso seria o certo, e o melhor para ele e para ela realmente, embora esse evento não fosse algo que ela esperasse ansiosamente.

.

.

.

Ela pensou em dizer sim na ponte, por um momento pelo menos.

Ela gostava dele, embora não conseguisse entender direito o porque.

Para algumas garotas isso seria o suficiente.

Mas ela não era esse tipo de garota, romantismo era algo que pertencia a livros que ela não tinha o mínimo interesse de ler, ela era prática. Ela já era uma bruxa.

E praticamente falando ela estava ocupada, assim como ele.

Ela aprendendo com Nanny Gripes e ele na Universidade Invisível.

Esme não tinha grande respeitos por magos, e em termos gerais não conseguia ver alguém desistindo de tal profissão como sendo uma grande perda, mas sabia que para Mustrum seria. E ele era romântico (ou idiota, como ela normalmente pensava) ao ponto de desistir disso para vir ficar com ela.

Ela pensou em dizer sim por um momento, mas foi o não que prevaleceu, era o mais sensato a se fazer.

.

.

.

Esme não respondia as cartas, mas nunca deixava de lê-las e depois guarda-las cuidadosamente numa caixa no fundo da sua gaveta de meias.

O que não era nem um pouco prático ou sensato, mas ela havia decidido deixar passar dessa vez.


End file.
